Kezu Kiko
Kezu Kiko is a Ferleon rogue, and a player-controlled character in We Who Endeavor. 'Backstory' Kezu is a Ferleon from the Island of Ferlekin. He was born to a poor family being the youngest of 3 brothers and 1 sister. Shortly after turning 4, Kezu father to help support their family left go find work in the next town over in the port. 3 months passed and Kezu mother got a letter stating that some pirates had attacked the docks trying to pillage some the cargo that had been getting ready to be shipped out and in the commotion her husband was killed. Winter was coming soon and food was getting harder to come by for Kezu family and to make matters worse his mother was starting to fall ill. Feeling like a burden to his family Kezu thought it might be best that he should go try and go find money for his family elsewhere. He had told this to his older sister, Kei Kiko, who was just a year older then he was. After talking about it they both decided to go out in hopes of finding a means to a land past a land of sun filled with gold and rivers of honey that were in an old book. After preparing over a few days the two had left in the middle of the night. It felt like adventure and fun was awaiting them. Over the next week a hard truth came upon the two, the quest would not be easy and they very well could die. They herd a cart and people coming near, they herd growling from their stomachs... they knew that they would have to steal to survive for now. Kezu would jump out in the path of the cart and act like he got hurt and his sister would sneak into the cart and take some food and items when the owner went to help her brother, and when she was done Kezu would act like he was fine and run off to meet up with his sister and enjoy the spoils. Over the years both Kezu and Kei did performances like these to get by and make some money for a boat to the Empire of the Sun where they would start their hunt as well secretly visit their old home leaving some gifts and a sign they where alive. When it was near the time they had the money for the boat, they made one last visit to their home and left a torn ragged page of a storybook with a message that they love them and miss them but they will soon go off to one day return to them with a paw print from each. Kezu and Kei where at the port and purchased their tickets and went to the docks and came to the ship, they paused for a moment and looked at one another took a deep breath and nodded to one another and stepped aboard the ship where adventures awaited. 'Notable Events' *In the Usher Estate the Ghost of Usher caused him to age from pure fear by 10 years 'Abilities, Feats, Perks' *Ring of Time Vision -----is the sense that depending on what day it is your eyes show it only when u have it on doh *Ring of Jumping----While wearing this ring, you can cast the jump spell from it as a Bonus Action at will, but can target only yourself when you do so. *Ring of Water Walking -so if you put it on you can water walk *Full Moon charm --- When worn, werewolves will not attack Kezu when in form *Perk: Blood Runs Thicker. Kezu a perk that is: Blood Runs Thicker - "Kezu gains advantage on helping his friends in any particular situation, and when Kei is around, Kezu gains advantage on stealth and attacks. Also, Sarria can control Kei for any non-combat situation (such as a con or performance), and Kei shares Kezu's scores besides constitution.) *Master of Disguise You have honed your ability to shape your personality and to read the personalities of others. You gain the following benefits: Increase your Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. You gain proficiency with the disguise kit. If you are already proficient with it, you add double your proficiency bonus to checks you make with it. If you spend 1 hour observing a creature, you can then spend 8 hours crafting a disguise you can quickly don to mimic that creature. Making the disguise requires a disguise kit. You must make checks as normal to disguise yourself, but you can assume the disguise as an action. *Ferleon righting reflex : Ferleons will always land on their feet if they fall. *Ferleon restoration: Able to return to half-health from death or unconsciousness if a d20 lands on a 9 or 18. *Uncanny Dodge: Starting at 5th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an Attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. *Assassinate: Starting at 3rd level, you are at your deadliest when you get the drop on your enemies. You have advantage on attack rolls against any creature that hasn’t taken a turn in the combat yet. In addition, any hit you score against a creature that is surprised is a critical hit. roll 2 d20 use highest one *Cunning Action: Starting at your second level, your quick thinking and agility allow you to move and act quickly. You can take a bonus action on each of your turns in combat. This action can be used only to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. Note this itself is the bonus action. *Thieves' Cant: During your rogue training you learned thieves’ cant, a secret mix of dialect, jargon, and code that allows you to hide messages in seemingly normal conversation. Only another creature that knows thieves’ cant understands such messages. It takes four times longer to convey such a message than it does to speak the same idea plainly. In addition, you understand a set of secret signs and symbols used to convey short, simple messages, such as whether an area is dangerous or the territory of a thieves’ guild, whether loot is nearby, or whether the people in an area are easy marks or will provide a safe house for thieves on the run. *Expertise: At 1st level, choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with thieve's tools. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. At 6th level, you can choose two more of your proficiencies (in skills or with thieves tools) to gain this benefit. *Sneak Attack: You know how to strike subtly and exploit a foe’s distraction. Once per turn, you can deal extra 3d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. The attack must use a finesse or a ranged weapon. As you gain levels, the amount of damage increases, as shown on the level table. You don't need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, the enemy is incapacitated, and you don't have disadvantage on the attack roll. 'Prized Items:' *Trinket: A silver spoon with an M engraved on the handle. A seemingly random object that "called" to Kezu out of the loot from a past "performance". 'Character Sheets' Kezu Kiko Character Sheet Page 1 (v2) .png Kezu Kiko Character Sheet Page 2.png Category:Player Category:Character Category:Arcturus Category:Metapage